Sleeping Italian
by MidniteDancer
Summary: Twins are born, a party is crashed, people are cursed, and three dysfunctional Good Faeries are trying to raise a poor child by themselves. Grudges are held, princes are shining, and siblings will break your face. You got it, Sleeping Beauty Hetalia style
1. Once Upon a Time

In a small kingdom deep in the heart of the Italian peninsula, a King and Queen tried for many years to produce an heir. Eventually, as these stories go, they were blessed with beautiful twin boys. Immediately they summoned their kingdom to celebrate their birth at a party. The King and Queen had their friends, the Three Good Faeries, come and each bestowed a gift upon the children. The first was the faerie with the iconic eyebrows, clad in a red coat slightly resembling that of a pirate. He gave the twins the gift of good cooking (he himself being the butt of many culinary jokes, he did not wish them the same fate for whatever reason). The second was a dark haired man with a peaceful expression clad in a green kimono. He gave them the gift of communication with the fauna of the land. As the final faerie, a flighty man with near-shoulder length blond hair in a blue outfit, began to speak the ceremony was interrupted as the Wicked Witch of the West flew through the door in a burst of green fire. She was pissed that she wasn't invited (though for obvious reasons) but decided to come anyway. To the youngest (by a minute or so) she gave a curse to prick his finger on a fork tong before he turned sixteen and die. To the eldest she gave an apprenticeship. Scooping up the screaming babe she cackled as she vanished into more green smoke. The kingdom was distraught. After determining that there was absolutely nothing they could do for the older son, the last faerie could perhaps save the youngest. The gift he gave the child was one of sleep; the ability to sleep almost anywhere and through almost anything, so that, should the time come, he would sleep through the curse until (ever the romantic this faerie was) true love's kiss. But the King and Queen were still fearful of their remaining child's safety. So they ordered every fork in the kingdom to either be burned or melted down and made it treason to either harbour or create one of the poor utensils (taking up suggestion from one of the faeries, chopsticks were now to be used). _But_ (remember, these are Italians), _still_ being fearful of their remaining child's safety, they give the young boy to the Good Faeries (they were _really_ fucking scared) to "raise" until his sixteenth year, at which time he would marry the princess from the neighbouring kingdom.

The story now, finally, actually begins on the day of his sixteenth year…

~X~

"Ve, pick berries?"

"Of course, of course!" The English sounding faerie explained while simultaneously pushing the smaller man towards the door. "We're fresh out."

"Oh, and ma petite fleur, if you should happen upon a wild rose—"

"Of course Big Brother Francis!" The Italian flew past Arthur back inside to hug the Frenchman, "I'll bring them to you!"

"C'est mon garçon." He hugged back, fingers, out of habit really, tugging at the brown string about the neck of the peasant shirt Feliciano was wearing.

"That's quite enough _French_ we've had for one day. Belt up and stop trying to deter the lad," Arthur said as he began ushering the boy back outside

Francis crossed his arms and pouted, "Boo, you're so cold Arthur. Is that why the handsome farmer boy across the way—"

"You shut your froggy mouth!"

Feliciano sighed as the two of his parental figures began quarrelling once again. He tied his handkerchief around his hair as usual and was about to leave before being stopped by the third and much more pleasant of his guardians, "Be save Feli-kun, and remember not to speak to strangers."

Feliciano nodded vigorously while waving his customary white flag around, "Don't worry about me Kiku, I'll be fine." The Asian man smiled slightly and bowed. Right before leaving he turned around and waved at the three in their small cottage. He's always lived with the three like this and he's never asked questions, he's never had a need to. He loved the intimidating Brit, with his scary faces and poisonous food. He loved the over-passionate Frenchman with a tendency for groping people. And he loved the quiet, mysterious Japanese man; he could never figure out what exactly he was thinking.

He received three hasty waves in response before shutting the door behind him. When he was gone the three undercover faeries brought the book out from under the cabinet where it had been hastily tossed. They opened to the page with the suit and Arthur pointed to it, "This will do nicely. Look how it would accent his waist."

"Non, non," Francis flipped to another predetermined page, this of a green dress, "_This_ would accent his waist better. It would also keep his shoulders nice and round, graceful unlike that monkey suit."

"Francis, you idiot, we've been living with the child for sixteen years and you still can't seem to get it through that thick head of yours that he's a _boy_."

"So? Gender is nothing; beauty is beauty. And Feli would look GORGOUS in this!"

Arthur facepalmed, "Kiku, would you please tell him that a dress is not appropriate attire for a lad to be meeting his future wife in?"

The two blondes turned to look at the Japanese man who held his arm in front (to try to hide what seemed to be a spontaneous nosebleed) of a carefully blank face, "I see nothing wrong with it." Arthur sputtered. "But who will make it? None of us, I believe, have skills in clothing making. Unless it's miniaturised, but then it wouldn't fit Feli-kun."

"Well," Arthur said in his reasonable tone, "I've wanted to make the cake so you two can fight over the _suit_."

The other two glanced at each other in a slightly panicked expression, "Er, Arthur," Francis spoke cautiously, "You should probably let Kiku make the cake. You're much better at needlework than either of us anyway."

"Oh come now," Arthur was already making his way to no-man's-land…. The kitchen. "You know I've been wanting to do this for a while. There's a recipe in Scotland of all places that I was fond of. Haggis Cake I believe it was called," He drew a knife from the drawer, "We'll need a sheep first—"

"I think," Kiku spoke on the fly, the threat of sheep slaughter and abuse lingering too close for comfort, "Seeing as this is his sixteenth birthday of course, that we use magic to make it special."

"Oui_!_" Francis's voice drowned in relief, "That is an excellent idea Kiku. Er… Arthur you put them back last, would you go get them please?"

Said Englishman frowned, sharpening a knife, "You know where they are. And that's entirely unnecessary. We have plenty of skill to be doing this. Get started on the—"

He was pushed out of the kitchen, knife being plucked from his unprepared hands, "Thank you for volunteering Arthur."

He scowled as he headed upstairs for the wands. Francis steadfastly remained in the kitchen while Kiku wondered what exactly he'd gotten them into. As the Brit returned to the others he spoke, "Shut all the doors and the windows; I don't want anyone to detect the magic." The others nodded and proceeded to do so.

When the wands, after sixteen years of separation, were finally returned to their owners Kiku took rare command, "Arthur will make the outfit. Francis will clean. And I will make the cake."

"But Kiku-!"

"No, Francis, we just need a simple cake, not a five course meal. Now, to your duties. Who knows when he'll get back."

* * *

><p>Ma petite fleur-My little flower<p>

C'est mon garçon!-That's my boy.

I know I already started something...  
>But I was watching Disney movies a few nights ago and this kinda just raped my brain. I like it a lot so I think I'll be working on this more than Hetalia U.<p>

I know almost everyone has done something like this but deal with it.

I fully planned on doing this Sunday but Fanfiction was doing something and I couldn't get into the Doc. Manager. -_-'


	2. Once Upon a Dream

Feliciano skipped down the path, swinging the basket by his side, and singing to himself. As he moved through the familiar forest, with its straight tall trees, odd step-like hills, and general emptiness his singing grew louder. Half of the reason why was because of survival; one was rarely attacked by anything while making noise. And the other half was because it, for some odd reason, it drew nearby animals to him. Over time he's learnt to become friends with many of them and thus enjoyed their company. "Ah, Kitty~" He picked up the furry animal that was winding its way around his ankles, mewing her hello, "How are you today?" She was good. "Ve, good!" He rubbed cheeks with the feline before setting her back down, "Ve, the three back at the cottage were acting strange today. They wanted me to pick more berries. We hardly use berries!" Kitty shook her head, signalling she didn't know. "And Kiku told me not to talk to strangers. Ve, Kitty, how often do we get strangers around here?" The Italian huffed as he put his hands on his hips, "They still treat me like such a child. Don't they know I know how to run away? I'm not an invalid, ve!"

It was rare to see Feli get so upset, so Kitty purred and rubbed his legs again to try to calm him down. It worked. As he melted he picked up the cat and began to cuddle it again. "I guess it's not all that bad. I actually _have_ met a stranger before! And I didn't run away!" Kitty mewed in surprise. "I know right! He was so strong and handsome… Well, I didn't really see his face, but I _knew_ he was handsome! Ve, and we danced and laughed and he kept me safe…" The twirled dreamily around the woods still holding Kitty in his arms. She meowed a question. "Ve, once upon a dream~" Kitty purred happily and now Feliciano began to sing again as he twirled, but the birds and squirrels each raised an eyebrow, wondering how creatures like this managed to become the top of the food chain.

On the other side of the forest, Ludwig, prince of the neighbouring kingdom, was taking his customary ride after his run, weight lifting, fencing practice, battle strategy sessions, general tutoring, and lunch with his sister Gillian. He had finished right on time and was feeling very relaxed when, with the help of the amazing acoustics of the forest, a light, golden voice caressed his ears. He reigned in his horse to listen better, "Samson, did you hear that?" he spoke more to himself than to his white horse. But he whinnied in an answer that Ludwig ignored in favour of listening to the singing, "It's… beautiful."

The horse froze, glancing back at his out of character rider with concern. Ludwig tugged the reigns to go find the owner of such a lovely voice but Samson resisted. The German man didn't feel like fighting with the animal so he coaxed it, "How about an extra bucket of oats, hm? And, maybe even… some beer?" Neighing excitedly, Samson nearly reared and turned towards the source of the singing.

After a few yards they had to stop to listen to the voice again. The unusual echoing acoustics made it difficult to pinpoint its location. Eventually, the prince heard the source of the singing coming from behind some bushes. Tying up the good horse to a tree to graze, he crept over to the bushes. He saw from behind, a slender girl in a shirt and grey skirt, giving peeks at olive tan legs. She was swaying in a kind of dance but didn't turn around. Auburn hair was bound in a white handkerchief and a curl stuck out oddly to the side. He remembered that figure, that hair. But from where? It was like from a… "Once upon a dream~"

Instinct, emotion, and a blush crept up on a usually stoic German. Quietly so as not to disturb the girl, he acted on impulse and went through the bushes. As his arms encircled her waist the cat she'd been holding hissed and jumped away. She turned and met his icy blue eyes with warm honey ones. Then she collapsed to her knees and began waving a white flag she procured from nowhere, "Please don't hurt me! I'm still a virgin; you wouldn't want to kill a virgin would you? You're German right? I have relatives in Germania and they really like it there! Please don't kill me! But what if you don't kill me but I'm just forced to lie there in misery in a pool of my own blood! Please I'll do anything (well within reason)! I don't want to die!"

Ludwig could only stare down at the sobbing figure. Never, in his life, has he encountered such a creature as this. Now looking at 'her' it was obvious that 'she' was indeed a 'he' in a skirt. And yet he acted weaker than any woman he's ever met (not to mention he has a better figure than any woman he's ever met). Not just that, but did he honestly not know who he was? As prince of Germania Ludwig had to deal with dozens of women (and, lets face it, men) shamelessly throwing themselves at him. But this guy acted like he didn't even know who he was.

Worst, Ludwig still really liked him. He felt his gut wrench when he started crying and then went cold when he begged not to be killed. _Who would ever harm such a person?_ Slowly kneeling down he spoke softly, "I-I'm not going to hurt you."

The flag waving and loud sobs stopped as the boy in a dress looked at him, "You're not?" Ludwig shook his head. "Ve, so we can be friends!" Ludwig was taken aback at the abrupt change in mood but warmed as the Italian smiled.

"J-Ja. I heard you singing and came to see…."

Suddenly he felt himself under scrutiny. Gold honey eyes stared at him as if searching for something. "You are him, aren't you?"

"What?"

Perching himself on his calves in a formal position Ludwig rarely sees, the boy stared straight at him, "Doesn't it feel like we've met before?"

"… Yes. I thought that at first."

The Italian's smile widened as he gracefully stood and offered his hand, "Dance with me, ve."

He felt his cheeks go redder, "What? Here? Now? There's no music."

The boy laughed, a cheerful bell sound that made Ludwig melt. He took the proffered hand and rose. "Silly, we don't need music~"

And they didn't. The boy lead, much to Ludwig's embarrassment. He was never much of a dancer and felt incredibly clumsy around the graceful Italian. But the warm gold eyes never left his and eventually he found himself falling easily into step with this man. He can't have met him before but their sync was perfect. They slowed to a stop by a cliff overlooking a vista of the small Italian kingdom and its castle. He felt the small man curl into his side and sigh happily. He looked down at him, "What's your name?"

He seemed almost to tell him but then some kind of realisation over took his features and the next thing Ludwig felt was his side grow cold. The man had bolted away. "Wait!" _Is he bipolar?_ "Wait, come back!"

"Ve, I can't. I promised!"

"But, when will I see you again?"

"Never!"

He felt his insides go cold, "Never?"

"Well, maybe someday."

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh no," the Italian shot a sly smile over his shoulder, "Tonight. Find the cottage in the glen!" And with that he was gone.

Ludwig sighed and returned to Samson, "What am I getting myself into? Why do I care so much?" The horse whinnied something that sounded vaguely sarcastic. Ludwig ignored it and mounted to go back to the castle, "There's no one else, is there?" Samson snorted and shook his head. "Oh, father's going to be thrilled to hear I've fallen for a cross dressing peasant boy."

* * *

><p>So yeah...<p>

Oh, I guess I should do this sometime:  
><strong><span>Disclaimers:<span>**  
>-I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.<br>-I do not own Disney's Sleeping Beauty.  
>-Spelling and grammar often like to flick you off, beware.<br>-Yes, I know they're only sixteen but that's what the movie called for and I don't care that much to change it.  
>-Cross over, Human names used.<p> 


	3. Once Upon a Sister

To the west of the two friendly kingdoms sat a mountain that was always shrouded in darkness. There were two explanations for this phenomenon. One is that the formation of that particular mountain range causes clouds to gather above it seeing as it was situated in its centre, trapping them in funnelled winds and causing them to darken. Hence why the valley beside it was almost always flooded and the two kingdoms received only just enough rain. Two, it was evil. Being practical people of the kingdom, it was obviously the latter. Due to that, it was where the Wicked Witch happened to take up residence. It was also where she brought a certain young prince to be raised in the evil ways. Unfortunately, there were many evil things that needed to be done so she was out a good bit. While she was gone (going on about shoes or some shit) she left the boy in the care of the young neighbour, a Spaniard with an irritatingly cheerful demeanour.

Time moves on, the boy grows and learns, the Witch makes more enemies until finally, one day, she's killed. Being wicked and all, she failed to leave a will. So, automatically, her young apprentice took over. As soon as he came into the titles of Most-Evil-Witch and Owner-Of-The-Forbidden-Mountain, he began an extensive search of the small Italian kingdom. For what no one really knew. Of course he knew who he was. The Witch had told him early on so as to create Spite, a strong staple of the evildoer's diet.

Lovino sat in the cold, foreboding throne room with an intense look upon his countenance. In front of him, three step levels lower, was a warthog like creature. He was the leader of the Witch's army here at this castle (rumour has it she had flying monkeys at her vacation home. Can you believe the stuff people come up with these days?). The former Italian prince glared a sharp hazel gaze at the creature and his voice was as soft as the blades he wielded, "You mean to tell me that you've finished looking everywhere. The towns, the forests, the mountains…?"

The creature, while stupidly sure of himself, noticeably shivered making Lovino smile ever so slightly, "Uh, yeah. We checked uh… da towns and uh, da forests a-and, uh da mountains. Uhh every cradle."

Lovino stiffened, "Cradle?"

The warthog was thrilled to see he was making a connection to the prince of Evil, "Yeah, yeah! Every cradle~"

Suddenly a knife decided to sheath itself in the creature's forehead. It was dead before it hit the ground. Lovino was livid, "Idiota! Imbecile! After sixteen years you've been checking _cradles_!" Lightning flew from the furious figure causing the other poorly deformed creatures to duck for cover.

When everyone was out of sight the Italian sighed. He moved to a hole in the wall resembling a window that looked out into the night. Slender fingers massaged temples under short brown hair with red highlights. He too had a curl sticking out from his head, only his is to his right. He would have been undeniably handsome with his dark features if he didn't have that cloak of Evil constantly hanging over his shoulders. That tended to throw people off a bit. He reached out his hand into the night and silently called for his familiaer; a raven, a gift from his teacher, as dark as hell itself. He spoke to it bluntly, "Go find the bastard who looks like me." With a squawk the bird took off.

Suddenly, a door few open and a happy voice assaulted him, "Lovi~ I have churros!"

"About fucking time, bastard! I'm hungry!"

~X~

Meanwhile, the Prince of Germania raced home to search for his father. There he was greeted with the news that the King was at the Palace in the Italian kingdom, making plans about the wedding (and drinking, and about the new couple's castle, and drinking, and the grandkids, and drinking, etc) with the Italian king. Cursing under his breath Ludwig wheeled his horse about and raced to the other palace.

As he was about to exit the courtyard his sister stood in front of the gate, devilish smile creeping on her features as long silver hair curled. "Bruder!" Since he wouldn't come down she latched herself to his leg. Gillian was a fascinating creature. Undoubtedly beautiful, she had a lean, slender form with curves in all the right places. For whatever reason though (most believed the Wicked Witch had something to do with it) she was born with no colouring. Her skin was flawless as white marble. Her hair was waist length and silver as starlight. Her eyes held the most colour; deep ruby red that almost seemed to signify her talent in battle. Although she was a girl (only by gender, she had so much bravado, skill, strength, ego, and testosterone she put many other men to shame) many in the Kingdom would be thrilled to have her as a new General, her skills were renown. "Bruder, do you know what today is?"

Ludwig sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ignoring her would lead to a fight. While he may be able to take her alone she also had the tendency to take out soldier's horses and he didn't want to put Samson at risk, "No, what?"

Gillianstilled, honestly in shock, "Er, it's the day I get married to the Italian prince. Luddie, are you ok? You seem distracted…"

"Ja, ja_._ Ich bin okay." Dammit! He'd forgotten. _Of course! Why else would Father be at the Italian palace? Damn, he'll never listen to me now._

He came back to the present to ask his sister a question only to find her staring sharply at him with her red eyes, "What is it bruder?" He saw her eyes flash and she grinned, showing teeth, "You just had sex, didn't you?"

Ludwig felt his face heat up like a stove as he sputtered, "Wha—Proper ladies should not talk about such things Schwester!"

Gillian leaned back but her expression never changed, "If I was a _proper_ lady would I do this?" She gave her brother a gentle shove and as he gripped the saddle he found that moving too. Seconds later he was showing the ground how pretty his face was. She had cut the saddle straps.

As he spat dirt from his mouth he discovered his sister crouching over him (the position would have been awkward if she'd been wearing her customary above-the-knees-shameful skirt but today she'd been wearing breeches), she repeated, "You just had sex, didn't you? C'mon. Tell große. Who was it? I always though that you'd be a virgin until Father forced you to marry, seeing as the only one you'd let take that stick outta your ass is your wife."

Ludwig tried to ignore her as he stood up. He noted the sun's position in the sky. _It'll be dark soon. I'm not going to be able to talk to Father for a few days. Perhaps I will be able to spend some time with… him before I do anything rash_. He leapt back onto his horse. "Oh, whoa, whoa! Hold up! You didn't answer me. Who-?"

"I didn't sleep with anyone, Schwester," his face re-flamed as images assaulted his mind.

Her red eyes glinted again, "Oh?"

"Schwester I need to go."

"I will fucking tackle you down if you go anywhere," sadly, he knew she wasn't lying, "Who?"

"No one you know."

She seemed thoughtful for a moment. Then the grin came back, but it lacked malice, "Aww, bruder's in love~" He looked straight at her and she straight back, "Good!" He began to take up the reigns again when she suddenly remembered, "Damn! Oh yeah! I stopped you for a reason. I was told that mein Gatte has some stupid curl coming out of the side of his head. It seems to be a family trait. I just wanted to complain to someone. Well, off you go!"

Ludwig didn't move for a second. _Curl? _Then he bolted out the gates to the cottage, leaving his cackling sister behind him.

* * *

><p>Ich bin okay-I'm fine.<p>

Schwester-Sister

Große-Big sister

Gatte-Husband

I'm very fond of this chapter because I'm very fond of this Fem!Prussia. I should write her more often...

The german is not my fault. I used an internet translator.  
>Please let me know if it's wrong. *shot*<p>

Anywhoz, hope you like. Drop a comment.


	4. Once Upon a Secret

The raven circled the kingdom, looking for strange anomaly from above. He knew he only had a few hours to work before the sun went down. It was a little after noon now. Suddenly, colours caught his eye. Sprouting out of the tree came intervals of red sparks, then blue sparks, then red again, then blue again. It was most definitely not natural and highly suspicious. The raven decided to investigate. He descended and circled to find that the sparks were shooting out of the chimney of a small cottage in a clearing in the forest.

Inside the structure, two enemies faced each other, shielding themselves with various pieces of furniture. In the middle of the room was a set of clothing, a red brown suit excellently tailored. In a flash of blue sparks it changed to an elegant light blue ball gown with off the shoulder sleeves. Immediately a flash of red sparks changed it back. "HE'S A BOY, YOU BLOODY WANKER, LET HIM WEAR SOME PANTS!"

"NOT ONLY IS THAT COLOUR COMPLETELY WRONG FOR HIM, BUT HIS LITHE FIGURE DESERVES A MORE GENTLE LOOK!"

The small, dark haired man sighed from his work in the kitchen. The cake he was making had been dyed from stray sparks from the battle taking place only one room away so that it was a blue-purple with red-purple trimming. All in all though he was quite proud of it. Three tiers, it was simple and edible.

Suddenly, he paused, ears perked up. Light singing reached him through the walls and the yelling. Flashing a bright white light from his wand so as to catch the other two's attention, he then motioned to his ears and then to the front door, indicating the arrival of their charge. The two nodded and ignored the suit to finish cleaning up at a silent, rapid pace. As Arthur dragged Kiku away from the cake Francis took the opportunity to change the suit back to the dress before they hid. A second after they hid, Arthur hissed, "God dammit! Who the fucking hell left the mop running?" The implement was still dancing about the room. Francis ended its short life with a wave of his wand, letting the worker, so full of promise and charisma, fall to the floor, lifeless.

Seconds later, the front door swung open, "Ve! Hey guys! I'm home!" He closed the lower half of the door and stepped farther into the room. He saw the dress and the cake and gasped with delight.

"Surprise!" The three jumped him.

"Happy birthday!" Francis kissed his cheeks.

Feliciano laughed delightedly, "Thank you so much! Today has just been the most wonderful day~," his caramel eyes glittered with happiness, "Just wait 'til you meet him!"

The three froze. "Him?" Arthur asked.

"Feli," Kiku reasoned, "You weren't supposed to speak to strangers."

Feliciano gave a mischievous smile, "Oh, but he wasn't a stranger, ve. We've met before."

"When?"

"Once upon a dream~" He picked up the Japanese man as he began twirling him around the room, humming a song.

"Oh dear," Kiku mumbled, "He's in love."

"With a _man_, none the less!" Arthur fumed, crossing his arms.

Francis stepped in and placed a gentle hand on the oblivious Italian's shoulder. Feli turned quickly to look at him. "Ma chère petite fleur," he spoke softly and his eyes were sad, "You cannot be with him."

Feli let Kiku fall away, "Ve, but why not? I am sixteen, after all."

Francis bit his lip but didn't speak. It was Arthur who finally explained, "Because, love, you're already betrothed."

Caramel eyes widened and tears sprung to their corners, "You mean… to be married?"

The Englishman couldn't even bring himself to say a sarcastic remark, "Yes, to be married. To a princess to be exact."

"Ve, that's impossible. That would make me…."

"A prince?" Kiku helped, "You are. You, the prince of the Italian kingdom, have been betrothed to the princess of Germania since you were born."

Feliciano shook his head wordlessly. Francis, too, cried for the poor man, "I'm sorry mon amour, but you must never see that young man again."

Feliciano pulled from the embrace and covered his face with his hands, now fully weeping at one of life's most painful losses, "No! It's not fair!" He ran to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Arthur valiantly tried to wipe away tears but Francis and Kiku just let them fall. "And we thought he'd be so happy…"

In their despair they never noticed the raven at the half-closed door.

~X~

As per their agreement with the King sixteen years ago, the three faeries, now back in their original forms, bundled up the mourning prince and escorted him to the castle. The setting sun cast a fiery orange-red glow around the palace walls as they entered from the side. Down several passageways and up two flights of stairs, the group eventually came to the waiting room where Feliciano was to stay until he met the princess after the sun had set. Inside were a large bed, tall windows, a fireplace, and a vanity set. Gently Francis set the unnaturally quiet Italian down as the other two got to work closing the curtains. Then the three gathered by him. Arthur spoke softly, "One final gift, we may give to thee," wands swirled up in unison, "A crown to wear in grace and beauty." He caught the shimmering headpiece and set it upon auburn hair.

Feliciano stared at himself alone in the mirror, now red brown suit fitting him perfectly, a crown fit for a real prince, and a princess waiting for him. Once again he felt his heart shatter into thousands of pieces as he dissolved into muted weeping.

The three looked at each other and Arthur was the first to move, stroking Feli's hair before leaving. Kiku too touched the young prince before exiting. Francis hesitated, hand never really leaving him. All he wanted to do was to pull him into an embrace and tell him that he could be with whoever the fuck he wanted.

But things didn't work like that. Instead, Francis sighed and gave him a quick squeeze before making to leave. But Feli tugged his sleeve and whispered a quiet request into his ear. Francis smiled softly and complied. With a sweep of his wand the suit turned back into the light blue gown. As Francis left Feliciano looked at himself in the mirror before setting down his head onto the vanity to sob for the loss of what has been, what could have been and what will happen. He mourned for the dissolution of a dream and of a love that could have been. And he wept for an alien future he knows will hold nothing for him. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>Ma chère petite fleur-My dear little flower<p>

Short chapter is short.

Ok. I do not endorse 16 year old marriages; that's ridiculous. It was how the movie went so I rolled with it.

Heh, I made Feli wear a dress. XD


	5. Once Upon a Pasta

The Three Good Faeries stood guard outside of the prince's door, each fuming in their own way. Kiku sat quietly, face only slightly creased in irritation. Arthur paced and Francis seemed to mope. It was the Frenchman who broke the silence, "I don't see why notre petite fleur has to marry any stupid princess if it makes him unhappy! Marriage is about love and there is _obviously_ no love lost should this not go on." He crossed his arms and moped some more.

"We owe loyalty to the King," Arthur argued reasonably, "It's not our place to step in."

"We also owe loyalty to our son," the other two stared at the Japanese man as if he'd grown a second head. Kiku sighed, "Don't look at me like that, you know it might as well be true. Perhaps if we could manage to find some middle ground—"

"Hush!" Arthur held up his hand and silence surrounded them, "Listen!"

Francis strained to hear, "But, I hear nothing…"

"Exactly." Feliciano had gone quiet.

The three took up alarm and burst down the door. The cloak the prince was wrapped in lay discarded on the floor. A green glow caught their attention and drew it to the fireplace. Where once a back wall had been, the fireplace was now a doorway to a corridor where Feliciano was now slowly walking down. He seemed to be following some sort of green light. Giving a shout, they ran only to be stopped as the wall sprang back up. Desperately they pounded on the brickwork until Arthur had enough sense to magick it away.

They lit their wands for light and called Feliciano's name frantically looking for the young prince. It was like some horrible M. C. Esher maze. Stairs lead everywhere and no where. Every now and then they would catch glimpses of a green glow or of Feliciano himself but they'd always be rounding the next corner as they gave chase. And, in the rare moments that they'd all ceased yelling, silence engulfed them like a serpent's maw. Feliciano never made a sound.

The prince was lead up a final set of stairs until he was placed at a table. As the dazed look slowly faded from his face he noticed two things at the same time. One, the scent of absolutely erotic pasta molested his senses. And two, that he must be sitting in front of a mirror. Except he most certainly wasn't wearing dark, fitted pants and shirt, nor was he wearing a scowl. "Perverted bastards made you wear a fucking dress."

Feliciano, used to one or two of his caretakers swearing during drunken fits, flinched slightly. His doppelganger's voice was deeper than his but kept the same Italian sound, albeit darker. "Ve, no. I like wearing dresses…"

The other stared at him as if he'd started speaking Chinese, "You… _like_ wearing dresses?"

Feliciano nodded, "Si, they're freeing~" The other dragged a hand down his face. "V-Ve, who are you?"

Hazel eyes stared at him, slightly amused, "You can't tell?"

"You… You look like me."

"And who are you?"

Unexpectedly, Feliciano hung his head, "I thought I knew. But something changed recently and now I'm not quiet sure."

"Who do you think you are?"

"A peasant living in the woods with my adoptive parents."

The doppelganger suppressed a facepalm, "Who do they _say_ you are?"

Feliciano fidgeted, "They say I'm the Italian prince."

"Exactly. What do you know about the Italian prince?"

Feliciano thought, "Er… He was cursed and… he had… a…" Wide caramel eyes met happy hazel, "Twin."

He chuckled, "Si. Pleased to meet you Feliciano, I'm Lovino."

The prince stuttered, "B-But you, you were—"

"The witch is dead," Lovino waved his hand dismissively, "She has been for a while. You have nothing to fear. I just wanted to talk to you." He smiled. It was actually a rather kind smile. "I was wondering if you would like to come live with me."

Feliciano froze, "Live…? Where?"

"Wherever you wish. Just the two of us."

"…_Just _the two of us? No one else?"

Lovino shrugged, "Who else would we need?"

Feliciano bit his lip, "I would love to, but…."

"….But? It's not the Faerie bastards is it? You'd most likely leave them anyway once you're married. I figure this to be a much more pleasant proposal."

"But there's someone I need to find. Someone I can't live without even if I can't be directly with him. Just… I just need to be near him."

Feliciano stared at his hands so he didn't see Lovino's eyes steel over, "I see. Who is this lucky someone? Perhaps I could make an exception."

The prince's face flushed, "I-I don't know who it was exactly. But he was big and strong and awkward. He blushes easily so I know he's nice and soft under the tough outside. Ve, his face is strong too, with strong blue eyes and sunny hair, very Germanian…. He was supposed to meet me at the cottage tonight but…" Tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"…. Eat your pasta. It'll make you feel better."

Blinking, Feli looked down at the steaming plate in front of him, heaped with the food, "Who made this?"

"I did, of course."

"You did? With magic?" Feli always disapproved of heavenly pasta being made artificially. Even without magic, Arthur has experimented far too much.

Lovino scoffed, "Of course not, idiot! Just eat it."

Feli reached for the customary chopsticks the Kingdom used only to see that it had been replaced with a strange metal utensil. It looked like it could have been a rectangular spoon but had prongs like a pitch fork. Actually, "Ve, what's this? It looks like a mini pitch fork."

Lovino chuckled, "A long time ago the Kingdom used to use these to eat with but they became unpopular. I, for one, find that they're much better to eat any type of pasta with than those ridiculous sticks."

"But… How?"

"You twirl it." Lovino air demonstrated.

Feliciano picked the strange item up and examined it, "Ve, it looks really sharp."

"Does it? That's to help pick things up. You can touch it, it won't kill you."

Gingerly, he did so. As skin barely touched the sharpened prong Lovino kicked him under the table in the shin. Feliciano jerked and stared at the sudden drop of ruby on his skin. With the sun just inches over the horizon Feliciano fell to the floor in sleep. Lovino stood up to arrange his brother in a more comfortable position, "Those three idiots will find him soon enough." He stood to leave. _Only thing left to do is to get rid of the antidote_. "If I can't be with my own brother, no one can." He vanished in a green fire.

Notre petite fleur-Our little flower


	6. Once Upon a Capture

They did. Eventually, the three found their way through the maze and gasped in horror when they saw the Italian lying prone on the ground, beside a table with a plate still heaping of pasta. Falling into grief, they silently picked him up and took him to the tallest tower of the castle, in which there was a bedroom. They lay the sleeping figure neatly on the bed.

Arthur drew away first, moving to the balcony of the tower looking out onto the courtyard crammed with people waiting to celebrate the sixteenth birthday of the prince. He was soon followed by Kiku and later Francis. They gazed in despair at the crowed as the sun sank completely behind the horizon. In the distance, a voice proclaimed, "The sun has set. Make way to welcome your prince!" The people cheered joyfully and set off the fireworks.

Kiku looked at Arthur, "What do we do?"

"Th-There's nothing we can do but wait." Suddenly his eyes lit up, "Yes, we'll wait. And so well the rest of the kingdom."

The other two caught on, "You mean…?"

"Aye, we'll put the entire kingdom to sleep with the prince. They will wake when he does."

"But," Francis was cautious, "That could take years."

"Years they won't miss, now come on." With a sweep of wands they shrunk themselves to be no larger than the size of a normal fist. Mutually splitting up, each took their own section of the palace. Everything was put to sleep. Kiku worked in the courtyard. Fountains and torches were doused, guards fell asleep on their pikes, ladies drifted off onto the shoulders of their escorts, and they on the piled hair of their ladies. Francis worked outside the walls where numerous parties were being held. Stoves died and their contents preserved, children playing were quelled, and gossiping maids were quieted for perhaps the first time in their careers. It was Arthur who put the inside of the palace into slumber. Silently drifting above the people, he sprinkled everyone with sleepy dust. Eventually, he came to the kings themselves and their respective families. The Italian king (known for enjoying his naps) was easily put to sleep. The Germanian king, though, was in the process of questioning his distracted looking daughter, her gaze seeming to fall on an empty space at a table. "What do you mean you don't know where your brother is? He's the prince, goddamnit! He should have been the first one here!"

"Don't ask me, I'm too awesome to keep a leash on him," she yawned as she plucked some of the lace on her dress. The goddamn thing irritated her to no end. "Last thing I saw him doing was running out of our courtyard. I think he was going to go meet his secret lover or some shit."

The Germaninan king's face flushed and he jerked awake after Arthur had just painstakingly dumped a litre of dust on the guy, "Watch your language young lady!" She yawned again. "And don't say such lies! You and I both know how your brother is."

She rocked on her bare feet (her heels had gone awry somewhere) eyes still on the empty spot, "That's what I thought. I _actually_ thought he'd had sex," the king stuttered incredulously, "But he shot that down quickly. He wanted to talk to you, then glanced at the sun and realised it obviously wasn't that important."

"That proves nothing."

She shrugged, "Call it an awesome big sister's intuition. It was weird though. I mentioned the thing you told me earlier and he went really pale just before he bolted."

The king was mostly out and leaned heavily on a wall, "The…. thing?"

Arthur didn't have as much trouble with her, "Ja, that curl thing…."

The faerie froze, "Curl?" he zoomed to the girls face and tugged on her nose, "Which way did he take off?" She swatted him away and mumbled something unintelligible. He tugged at an eyelash, "Which way!"

"East," she mumbled before slouching completely onto the wall, "Went east."

Pieces clicked together, "Bloody fuck!" He rounded up the other two before making their way back to the cottage in the east.

~X~

It was well after sunset by the time Ludwig found the cottage. He could have gotten there earlier but he'd spent a few minutes circling it, working up his nerve. _Father will be furious I missed the ceremony. _He sighed._ I'll deal with him later. I hope Gillian is faring well._ He tied Samson to a tree before moving to the door. An odd sensation came over him, like he shouldn't be here. He chalked it up to nerves. _Perhaps he told his guardians and they didn't take it well._ That didn't do anything to calm his nerves. As he reached the door he knocked. A soft Italian voice sounded from the inside, "Come in." It sounded… different. But Ludwig was too lost in his own worries to really notice save for feeling himself flush. He opened the door and took the hat from his head.

The first thing he noticed was that it was dark. "Hello?" He paused for his eyes to adjust. The forms of a table and some cabinets revealed themselves to him. At the table sat a familiar figure. He turned to it and smiled, "Hello," he said again.

He couldn't see the face but he could feel the scowl and the examining eyes, "_You're_ what he meant? Tch."

The hair on the back of Ludwig's neck stood on end. That voice wasn't the same. Something was not right. "Who are you?"

White teeth flashed in the darkness, "You can call me Lovino."

"Lovino?" _Where had I heard that name before?_

"Get him."

Loud noises erupted around the Germanian prince as dark creatures emerged from the shadows. Ropes latched themselves around his arms, pinning them to his body. He reacted instantly, flexing his arms for an opening but it was an instant too late. He fell to the ground bound with several lengths of rope and a gage held his tongue. He was pulled to his knees and looked up. The once-figure was now holding a candle. He looked exactly like the man in the forest, but slightly darker featured and the curl was on the wrong side. He wore a smirk, "Well now, I told you who I was, why don't you introduce yourself?"

He pulled the gag away and immediately he blurted out, "Who are you?"

"Tsk, no manners. I told you, I am Lovino. Surely you know who I am?"

Then he did. It hit him in the face like a brick. He felt himself pale, "But you… you look just like him."

"Of course I do stupid potato breath, I'm his twin."

_Twin… F-Feliciano_. He struggled anew against the bonds before being back handed, "Stop moving and tell me who you are idiota!"

Ludwig glared, "I am Ludwig Beilshmidt, prince of the Germaninan kingdom."

Any other man would have at least had the dignity to pale a little. Lovino paused only a moment before laughing, "I come her for a peddler and, lo, I catch a prince! While today could have gone better I feel as though I have been duly paid. Take him away."

"Wait, what about Feliciano!"

"Shut up! What about him?"

"…"

Lovino quirked an eyebrow, "He's alive if that's what you want to know."

"But… the curse…."

"Has taken full effect, you needn't worry." Ludwig paled further as he was lead away to the Forbidden Mountain.

* * *

><p>Started getting lazy, didn't really read through this before posting so I appologise beforehand for any strange mistakes.<p> 


	7. Once Upon a Rescue

When the faeries arrived at their cottage they were greeted with the sight of a struggle. Then Arthur spotted the hat left forgotten on the floor. He looked at the other two. They all looked west towards the mountains. "Are we really going to do this?" the Frenchman asked, his love of love momentarily overshadowed by near-assured death. The two nodded and he sighed before taking off again.

The Forbidden Mountain loomed stark against the speckled night sky like Satan's middle finger. Shrinking, they flew inside and managed to avoid all the strange guards in the dark labyrinth, but they never found the prince. Taking a break on a ledge it was Kiku who noticed the green-lit window on another tower. Flying over and landing on the sill, they were greeted with the sight of hundreds of the dark clad warthog creatures dancing spasmodically around a jagged green fire.

Above them, on a ledge on the far side of the room, sat the spitting image of Feliciano. Beside him, talking amiably, was another man with tan skin and brown hair. From this distance the faeries were unable to hear what he was saying. During his talking he scooted closer to the Italian. His companion reddened so considerably that even the trio across the room could see it. He shot up and above the din they heard, "Shut up idiot! I need to see the potato bastard!" And stormed off followed by his raven.

The faeries followed outside the wall for a moment before finding a small crack they slipped through. They were in a hallway and the man they realised must have had to have been Lovino was a ways ahead of them, walking by the green light of his sceptre. Silently they followed, keeping well behind the raven. After going down a flight of steps Lovino stopped outside an iron bound wooden door with a small barred window, took a breath to calm himself further, inserted a rusting key, and entered the room with an ominous screech of hinges. The faeries followed looked on through the window.

On a stone bench on the far side of the small, damp cell, sat Ludwig. He was breathing heavy, as if having just tried to break free of the shackles that bound him to the wall by his wrists. When Lovino entered he looked up through narrow blue eyes. Lovino smiled, "Come now, _you're highness_", he spat the last part, "You're the destined hero of our little fairy tale". Thrusting his green orb topped sceptre into the man's face, from within it he drew out images that filled the cell, "Look here, lying in the tallest tower of the Italian's castle, lays Prince Feliciano. Why, it's the same guy you saw in the forest, not a day ago. But of course, you're not an idiot, are you? You probably already knew that". Ludwig stared wide eyed at the figure he saw laying in the image. "Oh but don't worry. He's not dead. Merely sleeping. Waiting for his true love's kiss to wake him", Lovino grimaced, "So here's the deal. Because you love him so much, I'll let you go. And what's 100 years? To a true lover, it's but a day".

He grinned wickedly as Ludwig's eyes went wide. The image changed, contrasting every word the sprang from Lovino's lips, "You'll emerge from our castle, riding your swift and valiant steed, straight and tall, strong, ready to take on the world. Ready to awaken your love, preserved in sleep, with love's first kiss".

Ludwig sprang up and made to swing at the witch but was held by the chains. Lovino cackled, "Yes. Such a bright outlook you have, _your highness"._ He slipped out and locked the door behind him.

Ludwig deflated and sank back to the bench, and put his head in his hands. Suddenly, appearing before him in a whirl of sparkles, were three men. One in a red, pirate-esque coat, another in a green kimono, and the third in a ridiculous blue outfit. The first and second men set upon his shackles with sticks of sparkles and looked like they were cutting through the metal. The third worked on the lock. The red clad man spoke, "We haven't much time". When the last of the shackles fell away Ludwig immediately went to the door, but was stopped. "Hold on you dolt, here take these. The Shield of Valour", in Ludwig's left hand sprang a shining metal shield, "and the Sword of Truth", likewise, in his right hand sprang a shining metal sword, "These two implements will help you defeat the forces of evil".

"Fine", Ludwig was impatient, "That's great, now let's go". The red faerie nodded and they all three shrank their sizes.

Just as he reached the door it swung open. He paused. On the other side stood the Spaniard with an unusually serious look on his face. Ludwig moved into a defensive stance. He spoke, "You can't hurt Lovi".

"Why on earth not? He hasn't done anything to convince me otherwise".

The Spaniard shook his head, "Lovi's lonely. He's heard about his brother for many years but he doesn't know how to go about getting him back".

"… I won't hurt him so long as he stays out of my way. If he hinders me I won't hesitated to remove the obstacle".

He nodded, "Understood". He began to move away, "Oh, don't go up the stairs, they'll find you".

Ludwig and the three unseen faeries looked after him in slight confusion, "What the hell…?"

"We have no time for that!" the red faerie caught his attention, "Let's go!" Ludwig nodded and they ran down the corridor, avoiding the stairs as instructed.

Their discovery was more a fluke than anything. The raven, thinking he heard something before he left the cell, was now circling back after he knew his master was safe in his bed. Spotting the prisoner escape, he raised the alarm. As it raced to Lovino's tower Francis gave chase. He'd changed the bird into stone before it could wake the Italian. He nodded in approval and satisfaction before he rejoined the others.

They were in the inner wall of the castle when they heard the alarm. They found Samson shackled to a rock in the courtyard. As the blue faerie worked on freeing the horse, on the castle wall above them emerged near a hundred demonic, pig-esque creatures appeared, all equipped with a bow and arrows. Simultaneously, they notched the arrows and drew back on the string. Ludwig's eyes narrowed as he ducked behind the shield, fearing for his horse. Not far from him he heard the red faerie mutter, "Oh bloody fuck", before the deluge of arrowed sprang from their strings and raced to meet their targets.

* * *

><p>Wow. This is really slow going.<br>BUT I MUST FINISH IT! Not too much longer, but I'm coming into writer's block...


	8. Once Upon a Dragon

In a shower of sparks, something soft thumped against the metal of Ludwig's shield. He risked a look to see that the arrows have turned into burnt pastries. While the scent wasn't too appealing, they landed harmlessly around them. Nearby he heard the red faerie laugh, "Scones will always work for good!" Ludwig rolled his eyes and leapt onto the still saddled horse, racing out of the courtyard of the castle.

As they reached the portal that lead to the bridge a stream of boiling oil was poured on top of their heads. This time the green faerie reacted, changing it at last minute into a rainbow. Ludwig could still feel the heat of the liquid as they ran onto the drawbridge. As Samson reached it, it began to rise. He reached the end of it and leapt off before it clattered shut.

It was the closing of the drawbridge that woke the Italian. He stormed out of his chambers, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU BASTARDS THINK YOU'RE DOING! I get a good night sleep for the first time in 16 years and you choose _now_ to wake me!" Seeing the bird out of his peripheral vision he turned to it, "Tell those idiots…" He stared at the stone before whipping his head around in time to see the prince and his horse race down the path in a flurry of haphazard arrows. He saw red. "If they want to play, I'm in."

He ran to the top of his tallest tower and raised his staff, swirling some dark clouds into a frenzy, "A forest of thorns shall be his tome, flown through the air on a fog of doom. Now go with a curse and serve me well, round the idiot's castle, cast my spell!" With that the purple clouds surrounded the white palace. It settled into the ground and where it laid sprouted thorns. Thousands, millions of bushes of thorns pierced through the earth and into a jagged existence. Soon the castle was surrounded by thorns 100 feet deep and eight feet tall.

And it was only when Ludwig and Samson slipped down a steep hill did they notice.

Being pierced from all sides, Samson panicked. He reared and tramped, but unable to move without much discomfort. Turning his sword into the world's deadliest hedge trimmer, Ludwig began to lop off branches around him. When he cleared enough space Samson settled and waited for a few more to be cleared before moving tenderly forward.

Lovino watched their progress from his vantage point on his tower. He fumed and began his next spell that would set the lot of it on fire when a voice spoke from behind him, "Lovi, can't you just let them go?"

He turned to Antonio, "What?" His voice was venomous.

The Spaniard didn't seem to notice, if he did he covered his fear well. He smiled, "You should let them go. He makes your brother happy so you should let them be."

"It doesn't work like that," he turned from him, "No only is he far beneath Feliciano but he's _my_ fratello. He should have been the closest thing to me, I even gave him that option, but he shot me down. The little twit got everything but I can't even get the one thing I've wanted my whole life."

"So you're lonely." Lovino shot daggers at the smiling man, "You can change that you know Lovi. You can leave all this behind, make a new life for yourself."

"It doesn't work—"

"Of course it does! No one's telling you how to act any more Lovi."

"Except for you."

Antonio shook his head, "I'm just presenting your options." Lovino looked wistfully out at the castle. "Lovi—"

"Don't call me that. They wouldn't accept me back."

"You don't know that. I don't think you realise how forgiving Feliciano is." Brown eyes swung to meet kind green, "You don't need to be completely accepted back by society, but Feli would forgive you."

"That's just one person."

Antonio moved closer to the other, "Yes, but who cares about everyone? And besides," he sighed, "I don't think you understand yet that no matter what you'll do I will be there to help you." He smiled brightly, "What do you say Lovi? We can leave this miserable place and get a nice little house at the edge of the kingdom and grow our own tomatoes! Doesn't that sound like fun Lovi!"

Lovino flushed and didn't say anything. Antonio leaned calmly against the wall beside him, waiting.

Making a decision, he swept his staff around himself and into a mass swirl of particles and flung himself to the other castle. He landed on the path in front of the Germanian prince who had just emerged from the last of the thorns. As Lovino retook his dark form, the horse reared. The red, green, and blue faeries hovered by the prince, tensing, ready to defend. The sorcerer glared dark brown snapping eyes, "I don't like you."

"…"

"But, my brother does, and I want my brother to be happy, whether that means he's with me or not. _However_", he snapped, a green fire vaguely began to materialize around his slight form, "I don't _know_ if you _will_ make him happy. Prove yourself, bastard!"

"Wha…?"

Raising his arms into a high 'V', the green fire solidified and engulfed the sorcerer. The fire grew in brightness and heat, making the prince and his entourage skirt backwards. A black figure, huge and looming, larger than the column of fire, sprouted from the top of the enchanted flames. A great, snapping maw opened and inhaled the flames, plunging them into darkness. Samson kept moving backwards, hooves making a sharp click on the stone beneath him. Ludwig felt himself begin to tremble and the hand gripping the sword became sweaty.

Fiery green, pupil-less eyes opened up hundreds of feet above him. They glowed with their own light out of the black hide. The moving of black on black was all Ludwig saw before a jet of flames erupted from the dragon's mouth with a roar.

He ducked behind his shield where it hit him square. He was pushed backwards, forcing both him and Samson back into the sharp thorns. There was another gasping inhale before the creature ignited the thorns themselves. As fire raced along the plants, Ludwig wheeled Samson around and sped back through the path he'd just painstakingly forged. At the end of the path was the steep rock wall they'd tumbled down earlier. Ludwig panicked, wide blue eyes feverishly searching for a way out of the burning brush as the dragon advanced on him. He stared at it for a moment before catching sight of the stone tower just beyond. He saw the smiling face with mischievous gold caramel eyes.

He remembered their dance.

_Feliciano._

He gritted his teeth and swung at the dragon's rushing snout.

* * *

><p>Here's the deadly writer's block chapter.<p> 


	9. Once Upon The End Kinda

Ludwig, for all his bravery, was still pinned against a cliff by both a raging inferno and the 200-some foot tall hungry source of said inferno. If he didn't get out soon he probably never was.

Something tugged on his dishevelled hair and a clear voice bid him up. He deflected another jet of fire with his shield before transferring his sword to his shield hand and began to climb with three appendages as the dragon took its next breath. The rock was rough and hard and held under his grasp.

When he'd reached the top he tossed his sword with practiced ease back to its proper hand and turned to see the dragon lunging at him again; perhaps it thought the fire wasn't working. The sword might as well have tapped its muzzle, not being able to damage it through its tough scales. He scuffled backwards.

The sky had turned a nasty shade of green. The fire below created heat waves, distorting Ludwig's vision. He instinctively knew the edge of the cliff drew nearer as he continued to scuffle backwards. The dragon pulled itself up onto the cliff by its long glittering talons. Its green eyes stood out from the black and its red underside veritably became a beacon. Drawing itself up to its full height it released another jet of fire before immediately lunging at him without giving the prince time to find his balance. To stay on his feet he swung his sword wildly, catching the creature's nostril and finally drawing first blood. It grunted, snorted, and moved back. Seeing its next move he crouched down to brace himself for the fire.

It rammed into him with more force that before, flinging his arm back and making him lose grip of his shield. It flew like a silver snowflake over the edge and out of sight.

"Focus Ludwig", the prince jumped at the sudden voice in his ear. The red faerie hovered by his head, wand out and aimed, "You know what you must do."

He did. In a moment, the realisation hit him like glass clarity. The dragon opened its mouth.

Ludwig drew the sword back as the red faerie began to speak, "Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure. Let evil die and good endure!"

Ludwig moved at the same time as the dragon. The sword left his hand and circled through the distorted air as the giant mouth rushed towards him. He wanted to close his eyes, to wait to die, to tense for the pain of being pierce on all sides by teeth. But when he did he only saw the face of Feliciano, smiling and speaking his name. He smiled back, tears pricking his eyes. He would never see his love again, never be able to hold his hand, to kiss his lips, never dance with him again. He would never even be able to tell him his name. He would continue to sleep for perhaps decades or even centuries, never changing, always dreaming. But someone, he was sure, would happen upon the prince sleeping in his kingdom, fall in love, and awaken him with love's first kiss.

It just wouldn't be him.

The single tear that streaked down his face was blown away in a rush of hot air and a howl. His eyes snapped open to see the dragon look down at the sword in his underside, no bigger than a toothpick to him, but piercing his heart. It ripped at its chest in a vain attempt to remove it as it fell dying. Ludwig began to move moments before it crashed into the cliff with the help of the faeries, leaping from boulder to crumbling boulder until his feet were planted on unmoving ground. The dragon continued to howl as it crashed into the earth below, being buried by the remains of the cliff.

When the rubble and dust finally settled the group turned to look down at what was left of the creature. From beneath the rocks an inky black substance seeped, staining the ground. The dull gleam of the sword, now embedded a few paces away, tarnished to black before their eyes, it having been used for its one and only purpose.

Ludwig was the first to turn and look back at the castle to discover that the thorns were now gone and their path lay clear.

~X~

Antonio gripped the rock wall with white knuckles. He'd seen everything. The pillar of fire and the dragon that emerged from it, the thorns, the cliff, the battle, the demise. His pulse raced as the dust settled and no form moved from the rubble. Instead the one left on the cliff slowly made its way back to the horse and then to the distant castle.

Wide green eyes scanned the landscape leading up to the mountains and then to the roof upon which he was standing. They rested on the rotting wooden door that lead its way down through the damp fortress. He kicked it open as he desperately began to search.

~X~

As Ludwig entered into the castle he was astonished by the noise; or more exactly, the lack thereof. Everyone stood/sat/lie as if sculpted surreally lifelike, but sculpted none the less. If another more pressing matter hadn't been weighing on his mind he would have stopped to examine the phenomenon. Instead he ran to a door that was the base of a tower. It was a good thing he was in top physical condition or he may have not have been able to scale all those steps in one go. As it was, he reached the top panting. The door into the room was above him, leading through the floor into the chamber. He pushed it up.

A draft reached the Germanian prince as he stepped up into the cool blue room. He worried a bit when he initially didn't see the Italian but then he turned to see the rest of the room. A long flat bed sat in the middle of the chamber, draped with pale blue silk contrasting smoothly with the light tan skin of its occupant. Ludwig walked forward quietly, as if not wanting to wake him. He knelt at the figure's side. _Feliciano…_

Even in sleep he was beautiful. His dress was a lighter shade than the sheets, contrasting even more with the flawless skin. His soft lips were parted and breath gently swept in and out. His lashes were darker than his hair, a lovely auburn in colour. He was even wearing a faint smile. The only thing that was missing, what Ludwig wanted to see most of all, were those lovely warm eyes laughing at him. He leant forward to capture the still lips before drawing back to watch.

At first it didn't seem anything had happened, it didn't work. Ludwig began to panic but then he noticed that Feliciano's face began to flush with renewed blood flow. He wiggled a little as the dark eyelashes fluttered and opened to reveal sparkling honey coloured orbs. He blinked a few times before smiling and throwing his arms around the Germanian with a small exclamation. Ludwig drew the slight figure closer to him, burying his face in his neck to breath in the fresh almost foresty and spicy smell the Italian had.

When he felt the other wasn't about to disappear, Ludwig gently placed hands on his shoulders to pull him back. "Good evening Feliciano. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt and I wish to have your hand in marriage."

Feliciano's face split into an even wider smile and tears formed at his eyes. He placed his hands on either side of the blonde's face to draw him down for a kiss; for confirmation. Suddenly he drew back, smile gone, "Ve, but I am to be married to the princess of Germania. What will I tell the king!"

Ludwig chuckled, "I must have forgotten to mention I am the prince of Germania so I doubt either of our fathers will object." Feliciano let out another joyous exclamation and kissed him again. His lips were just as soft as Ludwig imagined them to be.

He pulled away slowly but continued to hold his hand, "Allow me to escort you down." Still smiling brightly, Feliciano did.

~X~

Gillian woke with a yawn, warm and really rather comfortable, "What the hell happened?"

"You fell asleep, ma'am, literally."

Red eyes few open to see the blushing face of the cute blonde with the violet eyes she was staring at earlier while she now lie in his lap. She grinned at his awkward attempt to stand up while she kept her weight on him. Then a question tickled the back of her mind, making her frown and ask, "Wait, I fell asleep?"

He nodded, "So did everyone else but you would have fallen so I caught you but then you wouldn't let me go…"

She glanced at her hands to see they were gripping his linen shirt. She grinned again and detached one to stroke his red face, "That's awfully sweet of you, liebling, to worry about me so much~"

His face heated up to an almost unbelievable degree at the German endearment but he smiled, pretty much tripling the cute factor. She giggled and was about to say something else to see how red he could _actually_ get, but a deep voice cut through their own little world, "Gillian Beilschmidt! Cease this instant! You are to be married shortly!"

Her smile turned to a growl. As the adorable violet eyed boy moved to get up she linked her arms around his neck and firmly planted her bum in his lap and was about to tell her father where he could shove it but was interrupted by fanfair and the crier, "Now announcing, Prince Feliciano Veneziano Vargas and Prince Ludwig Beilschmidt!" The room burst into applause as necks snapped to the stairs.

Ludwig, still dressed in his travelling garb from that morning, now singed and quite dirty, his hair also a mess, looked as regal as the king as he slowly walked down those stairs, not taking his eyes off the Italian at his side. Feli wore the light blue gown flawlessly, small tiara still perched on his head, and he clung to the Germanian's arms as they descended into the room. For all they cared, they might as well have been the only ones in there.

Gillian stared a moment before jumping up (dragging the blonde with her) and applauding and hooting loudly for her brother and her now non-fiancé. The kings, both Italian and Germanian, also gawked for a while before the Italian king joined Gillian and the rest in the hall. He turned to the still slack-jawed Germanain, "You don't mind, do you? We'll still join the kingdoms. And you're daughter's now free to court (coughmolest) that young man. Everyone's happy!"

The Germanian sputtered, "I… uh… well… What about an heir?" This was out of his control and he didn't like it.

The Italian flapped his hand dismissively, "That can all be arranged in due time. But let them get married first!" When the couple stopped in front of the kings Ludwig bowed and Feli executed and elegant curtsy before running to hug his mother and father for the first time in sixteen years.

Ludwig went to go stand proudly in front of his father, only a light blush dusting his cheeks. He had no reason to be ashamed of his choice. Before either of the men could speak, the prince was glomped by his grinning sister, "I fucking knew it! You have no idea how glad I am you got me out of that one!" she clapped him on the shoulder, "Thanks!"

The two men looked at each other in a moment of understanding as she left, smiled, and shrugged.

In celebration, the band, who was supposed to play only during and after the ceremony, began to play. Feliciano met Ludwig's eyes and smiled. They met on the dance floor and moved much like they did the day they first met, just the day before actually, perfectly in sync and with eyes for nothing but each other.

From a balcony above Francis sobbed audibly into a flowery handkerchief (a gift from Arthur a few years back). The English faerie rolled his eyes, "What now, frog?"

"I just love happy endings!" he wept even harder. Arthur rolled his eyes again. Kiku smiled at them all, quietly wiping a tear away as he watched the couple dance.

After a few moments of quiet, Arthur gasped, "Why is he wearing a bloody dress? Let the boy wear some pants!" With a whip of his wand the dress turned into the horrible suit. While there was an audible gasp from the crowd, neither of the dancers ever noticed.

It was Francis's turn to gasp, "Are you trying to make him a laughingstock? He looked wonderful in the gown!" It was changed back to the dress.

"He's not a princ_ess_, you stupid cheese eating surrender monkey!" The suit.

"I'll have you know he _asked _to wear that! Leave it be!"

For the remainder of the night the two kept switching out outfits, from the red suit to the blue dress, to a white dress or suit for the actual ceremony. Later, when they (inevitably) got drunk, Francis found the American farmer Arthur so fancied and convinced him to take the Englishman away for the night. He did so without question, leaving Francis to molest the partygoers until he stumbled upon a cute Estonian that captured his attention for the rest of the night. After congratulating the couple, Kiku left to go back to the cottage only to find a Grecian man sleeping in the palace gardens surrounded by cats. Thus, where he spent is night napping and talking about the stars. As for the happy couple, they consummated their marriage as soon as they got to the castle and into every available surface that would hold their weight. Can't be too thorough.

* * *

><p>Damn that was cheesy.<p>

Yeah, Arthur missed Matthew when he was putting everyone to sleep. XD Poor guy if they hadn't woken up in a few decades!

*gasp!* Oh nos! Lovino!


	10. THE END

Antonio looked out of the door at the base of the fortress of the Forbidden Mountain, a glazed look in his wide eyes. He'd just gone through the whole of this horrible place, every room, top to bottom, even the grounds around it. Nothing.

There was no way Lovi would have turned into the dragon…

He didn't even say good-bye.

Antonio slid to his knees.

He lived alone on a small tomato farm not far from the base of the mountains, his parents having once been in indentured work to the witch. They died right before they paid off their debt so it was given to Antonio. He'd never let this get him down though. Often he stayed and played with the small Italian boy there, making him his closest friend. But the boy had a tendency to be fairly cynical so Antonio took it upon himself to always be happy, for Lovi's sake. To make him smile. It didn't take him long to realise he was in love with Lovi, but he knew that he would probably never have that love in return, seeing as he was raised as the apprentice to evil. It hurt for a while but as long as he could work for him, to be near him, with even that little chance to make him smile, he would not leave.

But….

He squeezed his eyes shut.

Damn it! Lovino was too impulsive and stubborn for his own good! He felt tears trickle down from the corners for his eyes. He gripped his hair as an overwhelming feeling of emptiness engulfed him. He screamed to pound his fists into the stone floor before letting himself break down.

"What the hell are you crying about bastard?"

Antonio's head shot up, tear streaked face meeting tear streaked glare. "L-Lovi?" The Italian sniffed and crossed his arms while looking away. "Lovi?" He stood up slowly, as if afraid of scaring him off. He took a tentative step forward. Lovino was now dressed in a peasant's pants and top, instead of his usual black leather or wool, making his features looks softer. He had a small satchel slung over his shoulder. He snapped his eyes to the Spaniard, "Well, are you coming?"

Antonio smiled and ran forwards to embrace the flustered Italian, "Of course! I'll follow you anywhere Lovi!"

Lovino went red but mad no move to push him away. Eventually he relaxed into the hold. "Come on bastard, let's leave." The Spaniard nodded enthusiastically before they both ran from the fortress. The remnants of the castle were left to the disorganised monsters before they too died off. The mountain reclaimed what's hers and the tower became an illustration of a story fore many years.

~X~

**Epilogue**- About a year later

The blond Germanian prince glanced back for the third time in five minutes to the clearing where he left his horse as the Italian on his arm tugged him forward. "Are you sure we should be here Feli?"

"Si! Of course! Mio fratello è qui!"

Ludwig facepalmed with his free arm, "That's what I'm worried about. Last time we met he tried to kill me."

"Don't be silly Luddie~ Lovi's settled down with Toni. They invited us over for dinner!"

"Didn't he put you under the spell with a plate of pasta?"

"No! It was _una forchetta_!", Ludwig suppressed a groan.

Shortly ahead of them, another clearing appeared (as if by magic). A small house appeared, barely visible through the surrounding tomato plants. They followed a path to the porch of the airy house where they were greeted with the sight of an old friend. "Ve! Kiku!"

The green faerie, swinging softly on the porch swing, looked up from the curly brown hair that occupied his lap. Before the Italian could glomp him he placed a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. The Italian somehow stopped mid-leap and glanced at the occupant of the lap, smiled widely at the slightly red Japanese man. He leaned over to give him a warm awkward hug. Ludwig waited behind him and nodded his head at the faerie.

The quiet was broken when the door flung open and a body flung itself at the blonde. "BRUDER!"

"Ah! Gillian! What are you doing-?"

"GILLIAN! HOW ARE YOU?"

"I'M GREAT FELI!"

"Schwester, why are you here?"

"WHAT WAS THAT LUDDIE, I COULDN'T HEAR YOU! I'M HERE WITH MY HUSBAND WHO'S BROS WITH THE PIRATE FAERIE'S LOVER!"

Feliciano and Ludwig stared at her. "…What?"

"Yeah, you met Matthew before. You met him after we got married."

"Was that when you left for about a month? Did you get married?"

Gillian smacked her brother on the back of the head, "Yes, I got married. And yes, you've met him."

"Uh…" Red eyes bored into his head, "Oh yes, I remember now. He was very nice…"

She flipped her silver hair, "Nice my ass. He's nearly as awesome as me!"

"So," Feliciano put a slender finger to his chin, "So he's the farmer guy's brother. The one dating Arthur?"

Gillian snapped her fingers, "Yeah! That one!"

"What are you idiots out here yelling about?" Feliciano's spitting image looked out at them with a scowl from the window. He caught his twin's eye and proceeded to blush, "Hey Feli. We're making dinner if you want to help."

"Is it pasta?"

"Of course it's pasta you idiot! Now are you going to help or not?"

Feliciano smiled and 've'ed happily while skipping inside, "Oh! Can Ludwig come help?"

"No!"

"Lovi, don't be rude!" Antonio hugged the Italian from behind, earning him an elbow to the gut. He continued to smile as he doubled over. "Lovi, you're not being a very good host."

"I invited Feli, not the potato bastard!" Ludwig quirked an eyebrow.

"Fine. You finish the food with Francis—"

"And awesome me!"

"—and Gillian, I'll keep Ludwig company."

"Psh, whatever." He side stepped a hug from his enthusiastic brother and continued inside with Gillian close behind.

Antonio and Ludwig sat on the edge of the porch, the brunette still rubbing his bruise. "Sorry about him," Antonio explained, "He's still getting over the whole not being evil thing."

Ludwig nodded gravely, "It's quite alright."

"He's really not that bad."

The two jumped at the third, soft voice. Standing by a pole holding the overhang up, he smiled wryly, "He seems mostly uncomfortable around Ludwig. Hello by the way."

The man's face rung a small bell to the Germanian, "Er, yes, hallo."

"Ah!" Antonio also just noticed that he was standing there, "Matthew! Have you met Ludwig?"

It's hard not to smile at the overall naivety of the Spaniard, "Yes, he's my brother-in-law after all."

"Bastards! Food's almost ready! Sit at the table before the burger idiot eats it all."

Matthew sighed, "That would be Al. Let's go, the table's out back. We should be quick or else he really _will_ eat all the food."

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, "My family grew exponentially with just one marriage, hasn't it?"

Matthew gave a good natured chuckle, "Yes. Yes it has."

* * *

><p>Mio fratello è qui!-My brother's here!<p>

Una forchetta-A fork

Schwester-Sister

WOOOOO! TIZ DONE!

Well, I hope you liked it! XD Yeah...  
>Dunno what I'll work on next. I'm looking for a job right now and college classes are being picked. =_='<p>

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
